Dracula
by chocolatelover786
Summary: It's basically a Caroline and Klaus story. Although, it is called Dracula but the story is kinda a mix of beauty and the beast also. Caroline goes to a trip with her friends and they decide to go exploring and... yeea shit happens lol. The summary is shit but trust me they story will be worth your time.
1. Chapter 1

**Dracula**

 **AN:** **Right so this is my first ever story on this. Please be respectful :)Enjoy and please point out anything you find disrespectful or whatsoever. Please feel free to comment if you like the story so far. I'll continue to post if you guys like it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Vampire Diaries series or any of the characters. T**

 **The story is from Carolines POV for now,**

 **CHAPTER 1**

"Alright listen up everyone, always of us here are adults all you pupils are in college, I expect everyone to be acting like adults, and abiding by the rules". says our grumpy old guidance coach who has accompanied me and my fellow class mates on this trip. Anyways, enough of her I am Caroline Forbes and I am a 21 year old, psychology major, and I am here in the middle of nowhere on this 'wonderful' trip. There are times when you desire to go places and then there are times where you are forced to go...this is one of those moments. "C'mon Caroline cheer up, the whole point of this trip was for us to spend the last year of college together. We're here to have fun, cheer up!" says my best friend Bonnie, I smile at her and admire her positive outlook of everything. Bonnie's one of the many people I know who has a extremely positve and valid opinion on everything, and I do mean everything!. "Girls!, come here i've made our tent, and your welcome!" says my other best friend Elena. I laugh as I walk up to her and give her a hug as a gesture of thanking her.

That night, sitting around the camp fire with my friends and eating burn't marshmallows and listening to the crazy jokes and pranks everyone was pulling on each other, I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched!. I turn around to get a better look and see a dark creepy forest, not thinking too much I get up and walk into my tent. _Tomorrow!._ Tomorrow will be a new day and I will try to enjoy this trip with all my heart, with that thought I drift into a deep yet slightly uncomfortable sleep.

"Wake up Caroline!" whispers Elena, in attempt to wake me up. I groan "what is it Elena?" I say slightly annoyed. "We're going exploring, now get your lazy ass up! me and Bon have already got stuff packed, it'll be a long walk, so hurry up!" This time Elena doesn't whisper. "Really Elena? it's fuckin' 2 in the morning!" I say looking at my phone. This time Bonnie speaks "Caroline, come on this is our last college trip then we're gonna be buried in our books for the next year. Lets make the most of this and do some crazy shit we'll remember for the rest of our lives" I chuckle "OR regret!" I say.

After 10 minutes of me moaning about being tired, we head to the forest, from where I felt a tinge of creepiness. We walked for 45 minutes the max and then we took a right and found a cliff and we walked a little more towards it, but not too close to the edge. _I fucking shit bricks when I am somewhere too high, I just so happen to be afraid of heights_. I look slightly up and see the moon. It looks beautiful right now and it is literally shining so bright. I really need to put this up on Snapchat. I put my phone up in a selfie position "Guys smile for the camera!" They both quickly pose for the picture and ask to see it and then I decide to post it the next day. I look at the picture again and see a really big house at the back. I turn around and see theres another cliff on the other side, not too far but not close enough to jump towards it. _Wow it looks like a mansion_. "Guys look at that house" I point towards it. "OMG, it looks so cool and outmoded, but still cool!" says Elena. "We should try to go" says Bonnie _idiotically_. I laugh at that stupid idea. "Yeah? and how exactly will we jump from this cliff to that cliff" I say pointing to the cliff infront of us. "Theres a big ass log connected to both the cliffs. I'm sure we can walk or crawl on that" Bonnie points out and literally points out the log. _Fuck._ "YES! problem solved!" Shouts Elena right beside my ear. "Ow Elena!, guys you have got to be fucking crazy if you think I'm going to walk or even crawl on that stupid log!" I say trying to stay as adamant as possible but really I was really scared as I knew they can persuade me into anything. _Urghh worst bestfriends ever_.

After a good half an hour of quarrelling, I just gave in. _Fuckin' knew it!_ "Okay so I'm going first then Caroline and then Bonnie" says Elena, already heading towards the log. _This girl has seriously got some balls_. "Why do I go last?" asked Bonnie, looking slighly scared. _HA!._ "Because Bon, we both know our dear friend here is the biggest pussy alive" Elena says laughing and already standing on the log. I slowly follow her but I decide to crawl instead and so does Bonnie behind me. _Jesus Christ, this is the scariest thing I've ever done. Well there was that time when I went on this ride, not knowing it was going to be going high and really fast and my heart kept stopping, which may I add, is very dangerous. Yeah, so this may be my second then. Wait, no actually, there was this time where I thought I lost my little cousin at a rave concert. I almost fainted with the panic and stress of trying to find him and I eventually did, finding him on sitting on some dudes shoulders._ I was so busy with my thoughts I completely didn't realise Elena was already standing at the edge of the cliff waiting for us. "Guys, hurry the fuck up, please" Says Elena waiting impatiently. "It's this slow bum, Caroiline hurry up!" Says Bonnie annoyed. "For fucks sake, guys, be nice! I don't do this shit everyday!" I fire back. We finally get off the log and start our torches on our phones and start making our way towards to house.

As we stand outside the house gate we see the name 'Mikaelson' carved on each gate. _What a weird name_. "You guys ready?" I ask, suddenly feeling confident about this. "I think we should go back actually, this place doesn't look safe" says Elena sounding a bit scared. "Now who is the pussy here?" I ask laughing and pushing the gates open and make my way towards the front door with Bonnie and Elena following. On the door knocker, it had 'Mikaelson' carved on that too. _Wow whoever used to live here must have been really rich_.

We three walk in with our phone torches on. The house is really dark, the only light in the hall, other than our phones, was coming from the moonlight. The house is huge and theres stairs which go directly upstairs. On the right side of the hall theres a huge room, which appears to be a sort of study or an office. We walk around looking at things. Theres webs everywhere and dust on unused items suchs us pens and books. There are also portraits, that look like family ones. They all look so happy in all of them. It appears to be a dad, a mum, a sister and 2 brothers and _wow what a good looking family_. We walk towards the left side of the hall which appears to be a dining room, it had a huge table with at least 15 chairs. "Guys, I think we three should just move in here" I say humouresly. They chuckle while agreeing with me. I tell them I'm heading upstairs to see what else there is, before they can say anything, I already rush towards to stairs. _Ughh seriously? who the fuck would want to walk 50 steps every single day of their lives?._ Well now, that I am up the stairs I see many doors leading to different rooms within the mansion. _Wow! Is this some sort of a hotel or something?_ I look around deeper and see the huge doors on each side and a bright red velvet rug that is placed in the middle of the path of these doors. I walk and walk until I suddenly see a door open ajar, I don't know why but every bone in my body told me NOT to enter the door, but my heart did. So I slowly enter inside the room, it was pitch black due to no and I mean no light in the room, I slowly light up the torch on my phone again and finally get a better view of the room. It was the most exquisite piece of interior I have seen. _OMG, talk about classy! This needs to be on snapchat!._ I take a picture of the huge king size bed and the window to the left of it which was literally big enough to be just a wall. I chuckle and look further into the room, and I see a bookshelf, _Oooh_. I walk over to the bookshelf, as I extend my arm forward to grab a book, I hear "What do you think you are doing in my room!". I literally jump back in fear to the person behind me and see a huge silhouette of a person. "I...I'm so-" i try to say but get cut off by the most teriffying scream ever "GET OUT!". I literally try to run but I just couldn't move, I don't know if it was fear or something else. I stayed glued to my position, as did he, after what seemed like centuries, he walks forward and a little to me and I finally got a better look of him. _Oh my God!._


	2. Chapter 2

**Dracula**

 **AN:** **So thanks for the feedback lol.**

 **The first chapter was apparently the rough draft and I accidentatlly uploaded that one lmao, and many of you lovely viewers have read it and I appreciate and respect each and every one of your opinions, so there are more paragraphs as requested :) xx**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Vampire Diaries series or any of the characters.**

 **Carolines POV for now.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

I stayed glued to my position, as did he, after what seemed like centuries, he walks forward and a little to me and I finally got a better look of him.

 _Oh my God!._

"Dude it's not halloween yet, why are you dressed up like that? If you're trying to scare me away your attempts aren't working my friend. It takes a lot to scare me!" I chuckle.

 _How cute he thinks he can scare me dressed like a beast._

He just stares at me not saying a word. "What? Is something on my face?" I say and run past him to the huge window to see the reflection of my face. Suddenly he walks behind me again! I roll my eyes. "Cut it out dude! Take the stupid mask off it's not funny!" He doesn't move.

 _What an idiot!_.

"Oh for God's sake you want a reaction from me don't you?" I say and finally scream to satisfy him well atleast I thought. But little did I know, that the two idiots with me could think something else.

"Oh my God Elena, was that Caroline?" says Bonnie terrified. Elena the idiot starts screaming herself. Now I hear her and get a little worried. I run back down to the hall where I had left the two. "Elena? Bonnie?" Nothing not one reply.

 _Great the bitches left me. This is all his fault!. Arghhh!._

I go back up the stairs in a fit of rage, and stop at the top of the stairs where he was already standing with his back towards me. "You happy now 'Yogi Bear' my friends left me all alone here!" I spit out in anger and he turns around again but this time he doesn't look at me but looks down at the hall. "Hey! look at me when i'm talking to you!" I say but he continues to look down, which pisses me off a little more. He then tries to tell me something but me being the total idiot that I am I ignore him. "No because of you I had to scream and now my friends actually left me behind here! Now you better take me back!" I say almost yelling. But his eyes are glued to the main door now.

 _What the fuck is he looking at?_

I turn around and see that Elena and Bonnie had just ran out like a second ago, and this mysterious guy in a giant beast type of attire was trying to tell me the same that my friends were still there but I didn't listen to him and now its too late. I shut my eyes in embarrassment.

 _Oh fuck my life._

I turn around slowly with an apologetic look on my face, but he was gone.

 _Oh we're playing hide n seek again_.

I roll my eyes, and try to turn my phone's flash on again but just my luck my phone decides to turn off.

 _Joys! Now I have to wait till day light again to leave!._

I groan at myself and mentally slap and curse myself a few times.

 _I need to find him!._

I continue walking around like a total idiot not knowing where to go only following the little light ray of light coming from the moon inside the mansion.

 _Where the fuck is he? Is it even a he? Ofcourse it's a he!_

"Yo, where are you?, I know you're here! It's not funny anymore. I'm sorry for not listening to you when you were trying to help me!" I say trying to sound as sincere as I can.

 _Why am I even apologising? It's his fault!._

I hear no sound no body. I start panicking again.

 _What if he left as well?._

I run back to the main door again, and just my luck it was locked.

 _Oh no!._

"Hellooooo!, is anybody here?" I yell out loud. Nothing. "No this isn't happening!" I try banging on the door hoping anybody would hear. Still no response.

Suddenly fear starts to get to me, and before I knew it I was crying my eyes out. And then suddenly I seen a light flicker on in one of the rooms. I get up and walk to the source of where the light belonged to. As I walk a little further I see a huge kitchen but no body in it. I enter inside and see a neatly set table with a glass of red wine and a sandwhich.

 _A sandwhich with wine seriously._

I smile at the weird but sweet gesture and take a seat at one of the chairs at the table.

 _Cheese? Oooh, Tomatoes? Ewww._

I take the Tomatoes out the sandwhich and continue eating the scrumptious meal. _I know, what you think how can a plain cheese and bread seem scrumptious to me. But when you're starving and are aware of the fact that you're in the middle of nowhere you tend to get hungry._

 _Ok maybe it's only me. But still_. I chug the glass of wine down, then I reach for the whole bottle which was in one of the cabinets beside the table. Yes, I know i'm a bad drinker. But who cares i'm stuck here alone, gonna end up dying here alone, an old lady. No phone. No life. Gonna get wrinkles.I won't even be married. Or meet my future kids. I won't even have kids. I'm stuck here forever.

 _Fuck my life!_

My life is ruined. With the thoughts rushing through my mind I continue chugging the whole bottle down.

 _Bad idea._

Before I knew it, I was wasted!.

 _Way to go Caroline Forbes!_

After eating that lavishing meal and getting wasted, I decide to go into the room I was in before, to sleep. Making my way up the stairs, I glance to my right out the _huge_ windows. The sun starts to rise.

I stumble upon a step and I almost falls backwards but I instantly feel a pair of strong arms around my waist and before I knew it I was pulled up with a sudden jolt towards the person and my body is almost pressed against this person. I look up to see that same idiotic guy, who finds it funny to wear masks to scare people.

 _Oh he's still here!._

We stay like that staring at one another like idiots for what feels like ages and then suddenly, his masks starts wearing off, and all of a sudden a human flesh appears instead of that mask or so I thought it was.

 _WTF!._

I probably looked petrified, because he starts to move away from me, uncomfortably.

The wine finally gets to me and I start getting light headed. I close my eyes for a moment to gather myself, and open them up within a sec to look at him again.

 _Woah!._

Now, before me is a completely new person, not that...that beast I saw before.

 _And may I add he is hot! Like Oh my God, I had to choose today to be drunk and look a state. He is perfection to me._

 _Big muscular arms; check_

 _Broad chest; check_

 _Prominent sexy features; check_

 _Chiseled jawline; check_

 _Hotness; check check and check!_

I then realise I was literally drooling over him. I compose myself and stand straight. He looks at me for a minute or two..

 _Why did I have to look so ugly?!_

He then turns his back to me and walks into the room I was going into and then I hear the lock sound.

 _Oh hell no!_

"Hey!, pretty boy that is actually my room!" I yell so he can hear me through this door. There is no sound from the other side, so I start pounding on it, real hard.

 _Fucking door._

I put my right ear towards it to hear something.

 _I am Caroline Forbes, I won't give up!._

I start to pound, as well as kick the door this time. But my efforts went in vain.

 _Arghh! My head._

I suddenly continue to start punching the door or so I thought as I felt something more softer than that stupid door.

 _Oh shit._

I am actually dreading to look up, but I did and there he was looking at me. He glares at me in anger.

"Woah there!, sunshine I should be the one annoyed here! Stop giving me that look or I'll..." _Shit, what do I say? Think Caroline fuck sakes._

His rage eases a bit and he looks a little amused. "You'll what?" he steps a little closer.

 _Fuck, he is English.. CHECK!... oh my lord his voice is so raspy. God just kill me now. Okay Caroline! think!_

He is stepping closer and closer and now he is inches away from me.

"I... umm.."

"You...umm what? He smirks. _Why does he have to be so hot and a dick and English at the same time!? Ughh get it together Caroline!_

"Get that smug look off your face!" I say moving my face closer to his, in a threatening way but I think it looks more seductive instead. _Fuck!_


End file.
